Maneuver
General Each selection on the maneuver dial is a single maneuver, which consists of a speed (number), a bearing (arrow), and a difficulty (color). Ships execute maneuvers during the Activation phase by resolving the "Execute Maneuvers" step. * When an ability instructs a ship to execute a specific maneuver, it resolves only the "Execute Maneuver" step of the Activation phase. * When a ship executes a maneuver, it is picked up from its starting position and placed in its final position. The full width of the ship's base is ignored except in its starting and final positions. Speed The speed of a maneuver is indicated by the number of the maneuver below the bearing arrow on the dial. * The stationary bearing does not have a corresponding maneuver template and is always paired with a speed value of "0" to indicate that the ship does not move from its current position. Bearing Bearing is indicated by the arrow on the maneuver dial. There are several bearings available to ships, though each ship has a different set of bearings available to it. * Straight: The straight bearing advances a ship straight forward. * Bank: The left bank and right bank bearings advance a ship at a shallow curve to one side, changing its facing by 45°. * Turn: The left turn and right turn bearings advance a ship at a tight curve to one side, changing its facing by 90°. * Koiogran Turn: The Koiogran Turn is ideal for a ship quickly turning around and returning to the fight. The Koiogran turn bearing advances a ship straight forward, changing its facing by 180°. To achieve this facing, the player slides the ship's front guides into the end of the maneuver templates instead of the rear guides. * Segnor's Loop: The Segnor's Loop is ideal for a ship quickly turning around and returning to the fight. The Segnor's Loop left and Segnor's Loop right bearings advance a ship at a shallow curve to one side, changing its facing by 225°. To achieve this facing, the player slides the ship's front guides into the end of the maneuver templates instead of the rear guides. * Tallon Roll: The Tallon Roll is ideal for keeping enemy ships close and in the line of fire. The Tallon Roll left and Tallon Roll right bearings advance a ship at a tight curve to one side, sharply changing its facing by 180°. To achieve this facing, before the player places the ship at the opposite end of the template, he rotates the ship 90° to the left for a Tallon Roll left, or 90° to the right for a Tallon Roll right. The side of the ship's base must be placed flush against the end of the maneuver template, and the end of the template cannot extend beyond the front or back of the ship's base. * Stationary: The stationary bearing does not have a corresponding maneuver template and is always paired with a speed value of "0" to indicate that the ship does not move from its current position. * '''Reverse: '''Instead of slotting the maneuver template into the front guides and moving the ship forward until you line up the opposite end of the template with its rear guides, when you execute a reverse maneuver, you slot the maneuver template into the ship's rear guides and move the ship backward until the distant end of the template lines up with the ship's front guides. ** Reverse Straight and Reverse Bank both appear to be labeled as separate maneuvers from Straight and Bank. Therefore, Navigator cannot change a Reverse Straight 1 into a Straight 3, for example. However, Stay On Target can choose from any same-speed maneuver, including reverse maneuvers. You could, therefore, change a reverse bank left 1 into a straight 1, or a bank 1 right into a reverse bank left. * If a ship overlaps another ship while executing a Koiogran turn or a Segnor's Loop, the ship does not rotate 180° at the opposite end of the template. The player places the ship using the rear guides instead of the front guides. * When a ship executes a Tallon Roll, it must avoid overlapping other ships if possible. If the ship cannot avoid overlapping another ship, it does not rotate 90° at the end of the template. * A ship that executes a stationary maneuver still counts as executing a maneuver even though it does not change position. Difficulty The difficulty of a maneuver is indicated by the color of the bearing icon. When a ship executes a red maneuver, it receives one stress token. When a ship executes a green maneuver, remove one stress token from it. White maneuvers have no inherent effect. * A stressed ship cannot execute red maneuvers or perform actions. If a stressed ship reveals a red maneuver, the ship executes a white 2 forward instead. * A ship can have more than one stress token assigned to it. * If two game effects conflict in changing the difficulty of a maneuver, the effect that makes the maneuver more difficult takes priority. The other effect is ignored. Category:Rules